Stage Play
by kusarihime
Summary: Wherein instead of 'Momotaro,' Class 3-A and Class 3-E will be doing a stage play collaboration for the end-of-exam's 'Exhibition Play' with the top two students star as the Knight and the Princess.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! This is my very first fanfic for AssClass, and for this pair. Please note that this takes place after Kayano Kaede reveals herself Akari Yukimura. Also be informed that I DO NOT OWN MY OWN PERSONAL COMPUTER. I typed this on an internet cafe, and really it's a hard work (not that I mind, I've been doing this for years by now). I don't have much time (and money) to spend on writing some dramatic, elegantly written fanfic since I'm busy with work and my OTP stuffs but still, Gakushuu and Karma just won't fucking leave me alone, thus I ended up working on this. Enjoy, and reviews and suggestion are much appreciated!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Principal Gakuhou Asano stood looming in front of them.

They so wanted to talk about what they were just told because it just wouldn't make sense right away, but they couldn't even bring themselves to raise a voice of inquisition and disrupt the principal as he explained in details. The air inside the room was intense, putting the Class 3-E and 3-A's top five students in a single, closed space was awkward enough; having the principal personally brief them was twice suffocating.

At first the Class E students presumed it must be a scheme to get back at them for dominating the exam, but one look at the lost and seemingly unbelieving look of the principal's only son and the second place of the test, Gakushuu Asano, told them that the Class A didn't know what this was all about either.

"After the grueling and impressive exhibition of your academic skills," Chairman Asano's voice didn't sound anything like impressed at all, "we will now see your capabilities, wits, and creativity in an entirely different field, away from test papers and forms of cheating. Unlike exams that require each student's will and ability to pass, this will test your adaptiveness, leadership, teamwork and cleverness towards working as a group, and cooperating with your contenders. This special exhibition play will serve as your clearance for your graduation: Non-cooperation will ensure the result of the final exam null and void."

Oh, damn. Class A be aware or not, clearly this was revenge against Class E. Better yet, this was a way to sabotage and embarrass them in front of the entire campus (which was something the entire campus did on a regular basis) at the last moment before graduation to sully the tiny, good reputation they had built thus far.

Non-cooperation ascertained no graduation: _great_ , they simply had no choice.

Knowing Class A and all, they would surely take the lead on the play and get the main characters for themselves, having the Class E do the minor roles and back-stage preparations. Meaning, they would be ordered around and be abased. Class A claiming the credits and the spot light, while the Class E ending up as the crews to make them shine. Sad and debasing, but there was nothing new about it really.

They were subconsciously getting ready to be told about exactly what 'roles' they have to play when the principal pulled out a cylindrical container under the desk. It dawned to them right away: it wasn't as one-sided as they expected it to be.

"To be fair with the both class, the protagonist and antagonist roles would be determined through raffle. Akabane-kun, Asano-kun, please step forward."

Upon being called, the rivals simultaneously stood up from their seats. Seated at the back, Karma languidly walked towards the father and son, with his hands on his pants pockets.

"In this container are two papers bearing the two main characters' roles, namely the Knight and the Princess," everyone's eyes widened when the word 'Princess' was told. There weren't much changes on Karma's and Gakushuu's miens. "Should any of you get the knight's role, the class he represents will take on the protagonist roles. If the princess', they will get the antagonists'."

Isogai, not quite liking where this was going, raised a hand.

"Yes, Isogai-kun?"

The Class E president stood up. "Sir, are you telling us that one of them is supposed to cross-dress and portray as the opposite sex? Wouldn't—wouldn't that be pretty bad for their image... or something... " He whispered the last two words, remembering that Karma's image was bad to begin with. Still, he couldn't get the gist of what really was the principal's motive here.

"As I said earlier, this is a test of adaptiveness and teamwork. Regardless of their gender, both of them would have to handle something out of their leagues and beyond their limits. Whoever gets the princess's role doesn't only have to face the audience in a dress: he would be expressing his versatility and willingness to stand up and go on no matter how uncomfortable he is. Whoever gets the knight's role would not only have to keep his character in tact: as the main star, all eyes are on him, and depending on how he acts will keep the audience entertained and anticipate more."

Careful not to touch the man's nerves, Isogai settled down to his seat and looked around. Most of his fellow students had stoic expressions— save for Rio who looked pretty excited, hardly hiding the smile that was creeping on the corner of her lips.

To top it all, Karma looked devoid of the usual naughtiness and slyness that featured his face. Isogai knew better: there was a predatory glint in those mercury eyes. Those were not the eyes of someone dreadful to be forced into doing something he didn't like: they gleamed in intense interest, stirring excitement even. That had calmed Isogai a little: if Karma felt like that while facing such a challenge then he figured they could pull this one off just fine.

"To add more excitement," Chairman Asano continued. "I will provide the story draft, and it will be your job to brainstorm its script, as well as the characters. It will be limited to ten characters, the knight and princess included. Five representatives from Class A and Class E, and those other four characters are to be chosen by Akabane-kun and Asano-kun."

The principal paused, presumably waiting for further questions. When none raised a hand, he gave a small grin.

"Let's now proceed to the draw, starting with Akabane-kun since he's got the first place," the man shot his son an odd look that suggested that he was purposely addressing the Class E delinquent by his place, like he was rubbing his own child's face of the special privileges he should have having if only he were the first place. Gakushuu's face briefly slipped into an irritated and pissed state before instantly putting his calm and composed mask back.

Karma stepped forward and inserted a hand inside the container. He pulled out a small folded piece of paper then backed away. Gakushuu didn't wait for his father's cue and warily slipped his hand and reached for the remaining sheet. Neither opened their draws, waiting to be told to do so.

"Unfold your paper and read, then show to your classmates the results."

Time froze upon the unraveling of the results. Gakushuu's and Karma's expressions simultaneously shifted into momentary surprise, then Gakushuu's eyes narrowed in discreet relief, while Karma's wore a blank stare.

Almost all of the Class E students present felt their heart sank when Karma revealed his pick's content. It was upside-down, written in English alphabet, yet they could all clearly read it:

 _'PRINCESS'_

Koyama and Seo of the Five Virtuosos didn't bother to hide their snickers. Araki and Sakakibara had their eyes gleamed in triumph when Asano revealed his paper bearing the word _'KNIGHT'_ on it.

Isogai felt Rio's finger poking him from behind. He minimally turned his head to gesture her that he was listening.

 _"This is gonna be fun,"_ she murmured.

"Thank you. You may now go back to your seats," Chairman motioned the two.

Karma pocketed the paper into a fist; Gakushuu returned it to its folded form before slipping in his blazer's pocket.

"Now, for the story draft," the principal then removed the cover of the projector lens sitting on his desk, his fingers tapped on the laptop next to it.

Everyone's faces broke into different versions of disbelieving expressions: as their eyes reached the farthest part of the presented PowerPoint slide, most of the Virtuosos had horrified looks, Gakushuu's the most priceless. Class E had muffled mixture of shock confusion, and interest (nonetheless), with a hint of excitement even, while Karma's as plaid as ever.

 _'Ohhhh dear. Nagisa's going to be happy about this. It's not every day he'll get to tease Karma with something,'_ Rio sneered on her mind as she re-read the last part of the draft:

 _'The Dark Wizard, defeated and on the verge of death, will cast a curse towards him, but the Princess will block it with herself and save his Knight. She will fall unconscious, pale and not breathing._

 _With the Wizard dead, the Knight will be clueless of how to revive the Princess. He will bring the lifeless Princess back to the castle, but before her funeral, the Knight will bestow her a farewell, one true love's kiss that will shortly restore her to life.'_

"How cliché," Karma finally showed some reaction (why the hell did he look so bored!?), his head leaning on one hand.

"True love's kiss. Classic," Gakushuu put in. "Principal, could we suggest some other story? I'm sure we can come—"

"Cliché or classic, it doesn't matter. Most professional stage play performers enact stories which are old, classic one and even parts of history. It's your job to give it your own rendition and make it interesting despite being trite."

 _'He's forcing his own son into kissing another boy; he really indeed is nuts in his own way,'_ Takebayashi mentally grumbled.

"I'll give everyone a copy of this Presentation, and I want you to submit the list of the chosen casts and their roles, along with the manuscript within this week. The play will be on the last Friday of the month, on the school auditorium. And ah," Chairman Asano leaned forward with his hand pushing against the desk. "There will be _no participation_ from any of your teachers. Be informed that all of your Sensei will be watching as well, I'll hand them the invitations personally. So I expect you to do your best. That's all for today."

* * *

"Nurufufufufu," there were beads of tears on the circles of Koro-Sensei's tiny eyes. "I have to admit to everyone: one of my biggest frustrations in life is to star on a stage play."

They were reminded of that one time on their school trip to Kyoto when Koro-Sensei shamelessly gatecrashed a street play and stole an actor's samurai role just because he dreamed to be one, so this confession didn't come surprising anymore. Moreover—

"HAHAHAHA!" Terasaka repeatedly slammed his hand over his desk as he barked in laughter, clutching onto his stomach, his eyes rimmed with tears of joy. "Not only we're going to see Akabane on a gown— he'll even have a _fucking kissing scene_ with that Big Head Asano!"

With that, everyone's expressions betrayed themselves. So, yes, the entirety of Class E was admittedly _looking forward_ to this because duh, it was _Karma_ who was about to be teased and become the laughing subject _of the entire school_ unlike the usual. He would be getting a taste of his own medicine—twice the dose— and he looked like he was clueless and anxious (no matter how he tried to mask it) of what was about to happen.

To Karma's relief, it was only Terasaka who was vocal about it.

"Uhm, Karma," Nagisa called out, "Isogai-kun said if we could talk with Class A, we can hopefully alter the kissing scene into something lighter like a kiss on the forehead or cheek."

"Or maybe a quick peck on the lips. Come on, that won't hurt," Rio supplied.

"Ohh," Fuwa chuckled. "Even a simple holding hands will kill those two out of awkwardness, you know."

"Hey, we don't know about that just yet" Kayano chimed in. "Who knows, maybe those two hide some acting potential in them. You know, they always fake and hide their real faces like that, and they love to try and defeat each other in almost everything. And acting, should be internalized and studied properly, is easy. And imagine this: it's the student council president AND the campus' number one delinquent playing as LOVERS on a play— this is going to be a blockbuster! It'll be a way for us to showcase them what more Class E has got!"

"Right," Maehara nodded. "We'll get to show our sets of skills; we might end up defeated at the end of the story but if we played the parts so well, the victory will still be ours."

"Let's give them a taste of how strong the Class E is, and they'll never try to trample and look down on us," Sugino raised a hand into a fist.

To all the sentiments, Karma remained uncharacteristically passive and quiet.

"... Asano was obviously reluctant about this, too. I hope he's doing something to prevent this insanity from happening," Chiba mumbled.

"Well, Karma-kun. There's just one question I want to ask," Koro-Sensei raised one yellow tentacle-finger. "Can you do it or not?"

Karma suddenly moved his eyes upward with his head hung low: an indication that Karma found his opponent challenging and that he was observing and calculating for his next moves.

"Of course I can," there was a collective sighs of relief from everyone. "Just that I can't think of the best way how to embarrass Asano-kun while keeping my pride intact in spite of the mortification I'm about to throw myself in."

"That's Karma-kun for you," Koro-Sensei's face color changed into orange with a circle on it. "Well, I'm certain Karma-kun can figure it out sooner or later so I guess we can leave that for the meantime and get back to the lesson for today. I might not be allowed to participate on the play but that doesn't mean I can't help in some other way. Oh, and does the Class A agree on a brainstorm and rehearsal?"

"No," Kanzaki sadly said. "They just told us they will be making a complete manuscript and give us a copy. They want to take control of the dialogues and characters because they believe they can do better than us. Rehearsal was disregarded either; they said they are busy with their other school activities and studies to rehearse with us, and that memorizing scripts is easy for them anyway so why bother?"

"If I know better, they might be practicing on their own and hiring the best script writers in town to write some convolutedly complex story line. Knowing them, they'll surely do something to make us look and sound like fools." Kataoka sighed.

"Can we guys counter the story they will make?" Muramatsu asked. "There's no rule about us following that Class A orders, right?"

"You guys pretty forget something don't you?" Kimura put in. "We've got here Kayano, the best actress I've ever known for putting such an act for a long, long time. And Hazama who has a thing for dark-themed story lines. It's not like the principal said we should stick to whatever script they'll make, just like what Muramatsu just said: this is actually an advantage to us, in a way. Once we have the manuscript copy, we can make the best scenarios out of it, like inserting an unexpected fight scenes here and there, create awesome effects, rephrase dull and short line, and nail the characters and astound the crowd speechless. It's still our win in the end."

"Alright, class. We will proceed shortly to discuss the play after the school hours so if you will, turn your textbooks to page 69," the students with their unsettled looks did what Koro-Sensei told, hoping that somehow they could figure things out and clear this another level of their battle against Kunugigaoka Junior High School.

* * *

Two days after, Isogai went to the main building and came back with a file on hand. It didn't surprise them that it was only one copy and that they didn't bother to give each one to the Class E top rankers, but Koro-Sensei was excited enough to voluntarily _hand-write_ copies of the script to all students (they weren't given their own photocopy machine on their old school building but it didn't really matter since Koro-Sensei could pile tower-high book in a flash, and there was no contest between his Mach 20 speed against all high-tech photocopier machines of the world combined.)

The students took some odd ten or fifteen minutes in reading, Koro-Sensei had re-read it for about five times already as they did so. Once done, everybody waited for Koro-Sensei's reaction.

"... Very well-written, indeed," he pulled out a piece of tissue and dabbed his teary, tiny eyes with it.

"I don't see anything bad in the storyline. The dialogues aren't redundant, the twists and turns are intense and interesting, but it's not overly complicated that you'll grow bored midway. It's a high-class plot specifically made for students: not too amateur, not too professional." Hazama complimented.

"Well, graduation is coming, and this is just some sort of extra school entertainment after the exam so I guess it's not a big production at all," Sugaya crossed his hands behind his head.

"... Or maybe they want us to think that way so we'll take it easy while they turn the school auditorium into a jungle with a battlefield in it," Karma tossed his script on his desk.

"Asano isn't the type who'll not give his all in defeating 3-E, especially Karma, definitely _not_ after that loss on the final exams. He'll try and get back at us, one way or another," Rio agreed.

"And look," Terasaka beamed. " _'The Knight will gently brush his lips against the lovely Princess' soft ones.'_ It's a lips-to-lips scene, after all."

"So," Nagisa, seemingly perusing the quoted line, narrowed his azure eyes. "Asano-kun has consented the scene and is ready to do the given task."

" _'Brush,'_ huh?" Karma mumbled to himself. "If I'll get to punch his face and bleed his lips before and after it, I don't mind."

"So," Koro-Sensei looked at Karma. "Do you have any opinion or suggestion for the story?" He lingered his gaze amongst his students. "If anyone wants something to be changed, we should appeal to it immediately. We still have until tomorrow. And also, if there's anyone who wants to volunteer to portray a character, feel free to raise your hand."

With that, the room fell into deafening, eerie silence.

"A Hunter, a Witch, and the mastermind wicked Wizard," Rio cited the antagonist characters. "Chiba or Hayami can be the Hunter by default. As for the witch, Kayano can surely nail that, but I don't mind doing it too. However..." she poked a finger on her cheek. "I can't think of anyone perfect for the wicked Wizard role, though."

"Because the best actor for that ended up as the heroine instead. Should Karma be the wizard, he'll surely irk and piss the hell out of the Knight before getting lost," Itona was one by one folding his scripts into jet planes equipped with attached folded missiles on it.

"Or the Knight will end up defeated and the Wizard will reign supreme on the entire nation with his dark, evil magic," Okajima inputted.

"Damn, Nagisa!" Karma called. "Switch roles with me! You're a goddess in crossdressing anyway, you're definitely can do it!"

Karma expected Nagisa to pout at him, but the small boy wore a stern, cogitated expression.

"... Right," Nagisa looked ahead, towards Koro-Sensei's direction. "Let's switch roles, Karma. For a change."

"Eh?"

"Just for once," Nagisa slowly turned his head at the back and looked Karma in the eyes. "Be the damsel in distress, Karma. I'll be the dark, evil wizard," Nagisa's eyes were filled with determination and resolve, as if begging Karma to choose him for the role.

"But... the audience might make fun out of you, Nagisa-kun, since you don't look intimidating at all," Sumire doubted.

"No—that's a great idea," Karma raise a finger. "Let them assume that way, then let's shock them all once Nagisa takes the spotlight. After all, it's our strongest assassin we're talking about here."

"And I have a good idea," Hazama interjected. "And you'll love it, Karma."

"Now, now," Koro-Sensei pressed his twin finger-tentacles together. "My students sure are growing up and making plans without consulting their adviser. You make me so proud, really."

"Leave the lightning and sound effects to us," Itona with his group voices out. "We've got Ritsu here, there should be no problem."

"We'll do the props," Isogai suggested. "Okuda could surely concoct the best camouflage smoke effects ever."

"We'll work on costumes," Fuwa raised a hand. "Sumire-san here has a thing for clothes!"

"Leave the hairdressing to me!" Yada happily hopped. "With Kayano here, I'm sure we can make the best out of those crowns of glory! And I can finally get to do Nagisa-kun's hair!"

"Guys..." Karma was explicitly overwhelmed.

"Karma," Nagisa looked at him again, a smile crinkled his bright, blue eyes. "You've done your best and helped us all on the last exam. We are grateful, we really are. So let us help you back. We can do this!"

Now, everyone's eyes, Koro-Sensei's proud ones included, were on him.

"Know what," Karma chuckled lightly. "I couldn't have done that if it wasn't for you guys. Hell yeah, let's do this together," with confident smiles on their faces, Class 3-E nodded in agreement.

Karma tilted his head into his signature smirk.

"I'll give Gakushuu Asano a kiss he will never forget for the rest of his life."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was typing this from my notebook and have decided to make Koyama as the kingdom's adviser *I was so set to do it because I don't like him thus I gave him a minor role* when suddenly _hey let's make things interesting_ and changed him into Karma's fiancé from the other kingdom because _fuck_ let's mess things up because Karushuu deserves it therefore my entire plan for the actual drama play changed and yeeeah this is fun!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Six representatives from the Class E and the five Virtuosos from Class A were present on the submission day of the final manuscript to the Board Chairman.

"So," he spared one small, cold fake smile to them. "Please introduce yourselves and your respective roles."

"Ryuunosuke Chiba, Class 3-E. I will play as 'Ryou-san,' the Hunter," Chiba got to his feet, then briefly spoke before returning back to his seat.

"Yukiko Kanzaki, Class 3-E. I will play as 'Ojou-sama,' the Castle Queen."

"Kaede Kayano of Class 3-E. I am 'Majou-sama,' the Dark Wizard's underling Witch."

"Nagisa Shiota, Class 3-E. I will play as 'Maou-sama," the great Dark Wizard."

"Ren Sakakibara of Class 3-A. I will portray as 'Ou-sama," the Castle King."

"Natsuhiko Koyama, Class 3-A. I will be 'Ouji-sama,' the Princess' fiancé Prince."

"Tomoya Seo, Class 3-A. I will be 'Shin-sama,' the Knight's right hand."

"Karma Akabane, Class 3-E," Karma stood languidly, boredom laced his voice. "I am Ohime-sama, the cursed, ill-lucked Princess,"

 _'Hey Karma. Behave yourself,'_ Nagisa's eyes said. Not that Karma would concede.

"As you might have noticed, despite being from Class E, Kanzaki-san has a protagonist but not a major role. To keep that given number of allowed characters, she will be exempted from the protagonist-antagonist rule. Aside from that note, I do not see anything questionable on the script and the chosen actors. Should there be any changes or character switching, amendments will be accepted only until the school hours today; otherwise this casting will be considered final," the room remained quiet. "Very well then, we will now proceed to the play's rules and regulations.

"One: like what I've said last meeting, any form of stage participation and appearance of your teacher is not allowed. Second; each class will provide their own props and costumes, but the set-up of the stage will be the school personnel's task. If you have any props you want to put, it has to be inspected, approved and installed by the crew," _'Duh, as if we'll use something dangerous. Oh, wait. Okuda's fumes are scary sometimes,'_ Kayano grumbled on her head. "Third, there will be a final rehearsal on the stage the day before the play. If one cast is missing from a class, the play will be cancelled and all the points will go to the other class. Fourth: stick to the story draft. Nothing should be changed on the flow of the story. Lastly," Prinicipal Asano entwined his fingers and offered another eerie, cold smile. "Do your best."

"E-Eh!?" Kayano stuttered.

"Sir," Isogai raised his hand. "How about the rules for the rehearsals, schedules and places where we can practice?"

"I'll leave that to your own judgment. I do not want you practicing late at night, but if you think you need it that it couldn't be helped. I also allow rehearsals on school grounds after school hours, as long as Class E will be practicing on their building's yard."

"Meaning, we'll only have a chance to rehearse on the real stage the day before the play," Karma chipped in, not even bothering to raise his hand.

 _'While Class A can have the stage 24/7,'_ Isogai mentally supplied Karma's comment.

"You can now check the stage after this meeting. I will send the teacher in-charge with the set-ups. You'll discuss the basic arrangements there, you can also suggest the props you want to add. Regardless of your class, your requests will be taken with consideration. If you have no further question, you may now proceed to the school auditorium," Principal Asano stood indignantly on his feet and left without looking at the students rising in respect. Thick, heavy atmosphere sunk into the room on his wake.

"Asano," Isogai casually stepped closer to Asano as he called out, the violet eyes fell on the Class E president upon hearing his name. "About the rehearsals—"

"I'm sorry," Asano easily cut him off, assuming what he was about to say. "As much as we want to join your rehearsal, we are quite busy with our other activities and reviews for university exams, and we deem our schedules won't fit so it's better if we practice separately. You heard the Chairman; you are not allowed here in the main building, and we don't have time to go climb that mountain for rehearsals," Gakushuu expected Isogai to be crescent fallen and be offended and hopeless but his ikemen smile said he thoroughly expected the response from the very start.

"Actually… we have figured as much. We really don't want to inconvenient you at all, so I was about to suggest separated practice but you got ahead of me so yes, thanks."

Gakushuu could feel something implicitly implied from that. "That's good to hear, then. How do you guys find the script?"

"It's nice, really," Kayano responded. "Well written, especially the kissing scene part."

 _'Oops, his mask slipped a bit,'_ Karma grinned when for a moment, Asano's expression shifted from arrogant to flustered then to nonchalance. "So, we're going for a lips-to-lips scene, Ace-kun?"

The faint tint of blush lingered on his face, but Gakushuu's eyes looked challengingly towards Karma's.

"Yeah. I don't want doing things half-assed."

"Alright. Oh, hey. The entire campus doesn't know the contents of the play, yeah?"

"Yes, and they shouldn't. This collaboration has been announced since this week, but we have to keep the storyline a secret to intensify their interest."

"Well, well, aren't we the good-image keeper one? Too scared to have your name muddled by a delinquent? Oh, no. That already happened past weeks ago. Won't be surprising if it occurs again, I guess?"

"I guess you better keep your mouth shut, Akabane."

"Still sore with defeat, I see."

"Guys, guys," Isogai raised both hands, attempting to mediate the coming snarling fight. "Let's go to the auditorium, time's ticking."

Karma looked like he just finished warming up and about to spit more taunts when Gakushuu rolled his eyes away and walked out, the other four Virtuosos followed suit, their faces were etched with the undying underestimation of Class E, but mouths were seemingly forced shut since they were in no place to say something ill against the students who defeated them on exams by a landslide.

"Hey, Karma," Isogai beckoned them to follow the Virtuosos, then called to the red head with a low voice. "You... smell something fishy too, right? About this whole stage play thing, I mean."

"Uh-huh."

"Asano's taking the kissing scene lightly."

"Surprisingly, yes."

"The Chairman willingly dumping his own kid into an utter embarrassment, and his child being okay with it; certainly not signature Asano moves."

"Two things: either the Chairman wants to punish his son for failing, or giving him a chance to make up to it by defeating us in this extra-curricular shit."

"... You guys feel something too?" Nagisa joined the whispering conversation.

"All over my skin," Karma slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Let's talk this over with Koro-Sensei," Isogai nodded his head once and looked ahead, his eyes pinned on the Chairman's only son's back.

* * *

' _Crush Class 3-E'_

That was the ultimate command of the principal—no— his _father_.

"Principal," Gakushuu rushed after his father the after the stage play annoucement. The man ignored him, until they reached his spacious office.

"What was that about, Principal?" He asked once the door closed into a silent thud. "What do you want to do here, having us collaborate with Class E?"

"I want to give you a chance to overpower Class E and Karma Akabane _one last time,_ " the principal coldly said as he sat on his leather chair, entwining his fingers together.

"Overpower Class E... with stage play?"

"Yes. Since you failed with academics, sports and games, then why not fight on a whole new battlefield? Since it is now the literature month, I've decided to set a different arena in which you both are not familiar with: acting."

"Are you actually telling me that you're running out of ideas how to abase Class E that you resorted to this kind of method, sir?"

"Yes and no. I'm more inclined with no, though."

"And why?"

The Chairman gave a humorless smirk. "I want to test you, Asano-kun. To know how much frustration does it take for you to writhe in agony and humiliation, at the same time punish you for seemingly not feeling frustrated at all," Gakushuu then realized one thing: his father was more upset with him falling second place than he was himself.

"And you think compelling me into kissing another boy in front of every student of this school is the punishment I deserve for failing you? Really, _Father_. I always believe you can do better than that."

"Why, Asano-kun. Can't you do something as easy as that?"

"It's not about being able to do it or not, Father. It's about the reason not being reasonable enough to comply. I don't get what you're trying to do here—"

" _Crush Class 3-E_."

"... Sir?"

"That is what I want you to do, Asano-kun. Crush them, defeat and mortify them in front of the whole school, so that the other students will fear falling into that class."

 _'Here goes his unwavering, distorted education system implementation again,'_ Gakushuu internally sighed. "And exactly how, sir?"

"Overwhelm them with sudden changes in scripts. Fight them, and beat them for real. Hit them with words that will torment them, that will corner them and remind them of their places. Make fun out of them, like you used to do, until they couldn't take it anymore and back out from the play, just before the kissing scene," Gakushuu... somehow saw that coming.

"And if I fail—no, _refuse_ to do so?"

"Then there you have it: a public execution of your image as the perfect student council president."

Gakushuu chuckled. Really, if his honest opinion were to be asked, he wouldn't mind losing that image if it would be a way to overthrow his father and have him under his control. "Alright, Principal. I'll see what I can do."

Principal Asano then pierced him with a sharp, warning look. It was strong and authoritive enough to shake Gakushuu inside. He was reminded of that time when his father demonstrated that strength residing him right before his eyes when he beat not just one, but four of his strong, foreign friends in a _bloody_ instant.

"This is the last time, _Gakushuu_. Do not disappoint me."

Still, Gakushuu tried to hide that petrified part. He did a very poor job, though, as he was forced to say, "Understood, Principal."

He left shortly after, not wanting to bear the heaviness swirling inside the huge and gloomy room.

* * *

"I… still really don't get it, though," Okajima scratched the back of his head. "I just can't understand why, _of all things_ , is the Chairman wanting those two kiss in a drama play."

"It's like what Karma said; either he wants Class A to put up into a fight against us one last time before graduation, or he just likes to punish and embarrass Asano for his failure to be on top until the end of the school year."

"And Asano's fine with that? _Really?_ " Kimura crossed his arms on his chest.

Isogai nodded. "For some reason I can't simply imagine."

"And… this separated rehearsal," Rio looked at Isogai. "I know you agree with it because we wouldn't want to make it sound like we're begging for their cooperation, but do you think it'll work out, the antagonists and protagonists practicing individually?"

"I don't have a choice. You know, I think even if we really did beg to them, I bet it'd be pointless. They'll just reject it without batting an eyelash."

" _Buuut_ looking at the script, I think we can do just fine. If we just substitute the protagonists and follow the lines, we can manage even without practicing with the real actors and on the actual stage," Kayano positively assumed. "I used to act with extras as the main characters whenever the real ones were not around, after all. Collaborating with them on the last rehearsal is all needed. The important thing is you have the whole picture of your character in mind and you know your lines. Once those are fulfilled, adjusting to the others' style for synchronization will be easy— if they are good actors, that is."

"Hey… you guys haven't wondered about one thing. What if Asano was the one who got the Princess role? Can you guys imagine what would it be if it's the Chairman's son who has to wear a girl's dress and get kissed by the school's top one delinquent slash number one brightest student _slash_ his biggest rival? Ugh, that's utterly the worst bullying a top ranking student could ever suffer. Don't you think it's been plotted to end this way right from the beginning, that the Chairman pulled some tricks for Akabane to get the Princess role?"

"A final rehearsal on the stage the day before the play," Karma leaned on his chair with his eyes looking up the ceiling. "Separated rehearsals. A cliché plot line. Class A volunteering to write the script. Good yet simply written dialogues. A punishment to his son, a challenge against 3-E, sticking to the story draft… _Terasaka_ ," said boy gave Karma a _'huh'_ look, the red head returned it with an impressed smile. "Who would have thought that your brain can be useful sometimes?"

"What the hell does that mean!?" Terasaka growled.

"Chill, man. You were a genius just a second ago."

"Wait, Karma… " Isogai trailed.

"Yep. I kinda found it out, though I can't be so sure."

"Damn it, you two! Spill it out!"

"The play… Class A is going to mess the play up," Karma concluded.

"In what way?" Nagisa asked.

"The dirty way, of course," Karma answered rather matter-of-factly. "Alter the script. Put things on the stage. Pull some nasty tricks for us not to get into the play, for us not to see it to the end. Chairman said there should be no changes on the story draft; he didn't say that we sould stick to the scripts. As long as the flow of the story doesn't change, we can adjust, switch, and add-subtract things on the dialogues, the fight scenes, everything, thus fulfilling the Chairman's presumed agenda: humiliate Class E in front of everyone, and punish Asano at the same time."

"Asano is tasked to work on the dirty job, and if he failed— the kiss is the punishment."

" _Nurufufufu_ ," came a gleeful chuckle from Koro-Sensei who wasn't there inside the room a nano-second ago. Everyone's hair was swooshed by the air as he passed by. He stood next to Karma who was now had his hands laced behind his red locks. "Very good conclusive skills there, Yuuma-kun, Karma-kun. Full marks," Koro-Sensei's face was orange with a circle again.

"They didn't expect us to follow their script to begin with. It's natural if they suddenly alter the scenes and change lines to surprise us, to make the audience think that we're messing things up. They voluntarily wrote the script so that somehow, they will have an idea of how we will act and approach our characters. Who knows, maybe even our choices of casts were predicted too. We will be dancing on their fingertips: they simply don't want to work with us properly," Isogai looked Koro-Sensei in the eyes, as if asking if what he was thinking was correct.

"Now _this_ is where things are going to be exciting," Karma tilted his head to a side with an evil, sinister smile plastered on his lips.

"Words are one of the most effective tools created by humans," Hazama murmured, dark aura began to surround her. "They imprint lasting impressions. They can mend emotional wounds or deepen them. They can put out the fire in one's heart or ablaze it. They are going to use it again to us, like before, when they used to act high while they were up there on the stage, belittling and bashing us on school assemblies. Now, guys," she flickered her eyes towards her classmates and let her dark aura scatter all over the place. They all eyed her cautiously, as if careful not to be engulfed by the darkness. "Now that we have the same privilege to stand up on that stage and have our voices be heard, are we letting that chance slip and be taken by those self-indulgent maggots? No, of course we will not."

Nagisa visibly gulped: Kayano curled her hand into a small fist.

"This is the chance we've been waiting for, Class 3-E. All those piercing, shearing words they throw at us. Those looks of discrimination and indifference. All those maltreatment we've been through all year round— _at last,_ we can finally give them some piece of our minds," with this, all her classmates looked at her with sharp and proud glints in their eyes.

She grinned shrewdly upon seeing Chiba's, Nagisa's, Kayano's and Karma's eyes. " _Saa,_ " she croaked in a voice that reminded them of one character from the horror movie, _the Grudge_. "Shall we now stir those darkness in your hearts with some dark words of wisdom?"

"Just the right acting director we need," Karma smirked like a one true wicked evil. He, too, was giving off slaughter, which crept and seeped on every corner of their classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, we're now down to the third chapter! Working on this has been fun, I'm now halfway through the fourth and last chapter. Ahh, by the way. I'm working on another Karushuu fic which is a loooong one shot. Please tune in, and you may follow me on Tumblr (kusarihime44 is the name). Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

The day of the final stage rehearsal had finally come.

After the school hours, Class E's casts came along with Isogai the class president, Hazama as their director, and Itona with his gang consisted of Terasaka, Muramatsu and Yoshida who were in-charge of the props. They had all changed into their civilian clothes, bringing their scripts and chosen props for set-up.

The stage was almost finished, completed with realistic decors and lightning, and a gigantic, wide screen on technical testing was on the stage wall for panoramic purposes. It seemed they would be using digital backgrounds. So it wasn't a small time production, after all.

"You guys are late," Asano said first thing when they sauntered to the stage.

"Sorry, there's a surprise quiz on homeroom. We're only two minutes late, right?" Isogai offered an apologetic smile.

"Surprise quiz?" Asano inquired. "Come on, the final exams just ended. There's no way you still have lessons to study. It's not like you get the same vigorous education treatment we get on 3-A"

"No, of course not we don't," Isogai whizzed in agreement. "Just that our teacher wants to freshen our minds up for the coming university exams. After all, we are aiming for our dream schools for senior high school and colleges." _'Right back at you,'_ he flashed his sparkling ikemen smile at Asano's narrowing eyes, apparently taken aback at his implicitly biting comeback.

" _Woah_ ," Karma breathed out. "I thought you'll gonna set the entire auditorium up, Ace-kun. I was kinda looking forward to it."

"This is a drama play, Akabane. Not Gladiator face-off battle.'

"Oh, so you're expecting us to be preparing for a face-off?"

"Minus the Gladiator, yes. I want you to give your all because _we will_."

"Hush-hush, you two," Kayano raised her hands and softly waved them up and down. She backed off a little when the two big heads shot glances to her. "I-I mean, shouldn't we get into the rehearsal? Come on, there's a lot of things we should do."

Gakushuu then swiped one look at Karma before turning his back. "Follow me. We will start on the first scene. Ren," he called on one of his classmates. "Brief your partner with her cues on stage."

And so, the student council president began spitting commands and directions then, relentless and authoritative. His gestures and guides were easy to do anyway, and unlike earlier there wasn't much pride and bossiness on his voice. Hazama once or twice approached him and gave suggestions, which were considered and shortly practiced.

Kayano was doing very fine. It was her first time to talk with Seo, one of the Virtuosos; she was shy at first but they started practicing their lines on their own on a corner, the girl looking relaxed and fine as she chatted with he co-actor.

Chiba didn't speak much when Araki explained him his position on the stage. He just followed his instructions, posing on his rifle handling stances now and then, and later they started to recite their dialogues.

Ren and Kanzaki were sitting on a corner, seemingly flirting, or as what Isogai thought as a one-sided flirting on Ren's part since Kanzaki was looking uncomfortable. He rushed to her side right away, talking to her to fend her off from the pesky guy.

Nagisa looked lost and flustered. He was faced with Gakushuu, after all (they would be engaged in a final battle that _Karma_ would be more than willing to join if given a chance) and he was admittedly nervous. Gakushuu had handed him a wooden sword and did an impromptu fencing sparring with him (he was asked if he had an experience in sword handling which he replied with _'a little'_ since he wasn't allowed to answer with an outright yes due to national security purposes) which he easily lost (on purpose) twice, without putting much of a fight (he was a wizard and supposed to use magic, and hand-in-hand combat would be his last resort).

Gakushuu was… more or less nice. He was spouting orders here and there but he wasn't saying anything bad or below the belt against them and the only one he was directing his annoyed violet eyes at was Karma, who totally wasn't cooperating and happily playing on his Nintendo DS.

"What? The principal said all the casts should be on the auditorium: he didn't say we all must practice. And come on, I'm such a minor character I just have three or four fucking lines to say. Oh, don't tell me you want to rehearse the kissing scene with me, Asano-kun?"

To Gakushuu's utmost embarrassment (he was furiously blushing but his face looked as calm as hell) he gave up and left the red head on his own gaming device. _'It'll be his bad if he messed his parts anyway. Don't expect me to back you up once you did,'_ he mumbled to himself, which Nagisa clearly heard.

The rehearsal went… fine. Good, very good in fact that it felt too good to be true. No snide remarks, airy comments or sneaked insults. They were bossy in a surprisingly nice way, not giving much thought on small mistakes and retakes. Each scene was practiced then once everyone was ready to give it a serious shot, they started to go for straight, continuous takes.

They stuck strictly on the script; the Virtuosos were good on their deliveries. Kayano was amazing, while Chiba only had two retakes. It took time on the battle scene between Nagisa and Gakushuu as they perfected the swings of their swords and Nagisa's fall as Gakushuu cast the final blow.

After five retakes, Gakushuu announced to have one last, finalized round with no retakes, and should they completed it without mistake down to the last scene then they would call it a day. Karma, upon hearing that, suddenly got to his feet and tucked his game away then joined his fellow schoolmates.

"Don't want Ace-kun here bawling about my failure to portray my role and ruin his. I can do it just fine, go on. I'll join on my parts."

Indeed, Karma started taking cues and directions from the nonchalant Gakushuu. He sat on a makeshift chair (he would be tied on a chair on the scene as Gakushuu and Nagisa fight and would only be freed once Nagisa lost hold of his magical convertible wand/sword) and watched as the two recited their lines.

It was so sudden that Gakushuu didn't see it coming: once he pushed the tip of his sword to Nagisa's side, the boy clutched to it and backed away, he sputtered his final words and raised his hand to cast the curse when in a blink of his eyes, Karma was already in front of him, his arms open wide, and took the imaginary blow. Simultaneously the two Class E students fell, Nagisa's body projected into a side to maneuver his fall, while Karma just let his body descend into a free fall.

Gakushuu barely had the time to remember that he was supposed to move and nearly missed as he reflexively caught Karma.

Karma's head was on his chest; Gakushuu's arms were wrapped around his torso, with the blond half kneeling and cushioning Karma's back.

Gakushuu was certain he must have been wearing a bizarre, funny shocked expression as he eyed Karma in disbelief for the red head's shit eating grin broke on his face, looking amused and startled too at Gakushuu.

"… What on _earth_ do you think you're doing, falling flat like that? Gakushuu exasperatedly blurted out.

"Hey, that's not your line. You're supposed to call my name," Karma looked up at him innocently (and it was disarming) before chuckling. "Oh wait, were you worried that I almost hit the floor? Now that's sweet of you, Asano-kun."

"I could care less if you hit your face on the concrete floor and die from head hemorrhage but you can't possibly ruin the play we've been practicing for hours. Everything's now set, the tickets for the play are all sold out and you are not allowed to waste everyone's hard works, including your beloved Class E's."

"Now, now. When the hell did you start valuing Class E's efforts and worth, Asano-kun? What's with this sudden change of atmosphere?"

 _'There, there. Your eyes widened a little. Gotcha.'_ Karma mentally cackled.

"I don't understand what you're trying to imply and I don't care: it's not only the Class A's and E's welfare I'm protecting here. The whole school will be watching the play tomorrow, and we don't want to disappoint them just because of a little rat who doesn't take things seriously," Gakushuu abruptly stood on his feet and let Karma slid off his lap, falling further down the floor on his back. "Let's proceed to the last scene. I want to get this over with."

"That's a nice catch by the way, Second Place-kun! Thanks!"

No one said a thing and obediently did what they were told. Karma did lie on the provided makeshift open coffin and listened to Gakushuu's lines, strangely he didn't raise any more taunts when Gakushuu moved his head close to his in pretense of giving him a kiss. They just looked at each other, eye to eye, and then Karma pushed himself up to deliver his line, in his normal, flat and bored voice.

The rehearsal ended around seven o'clock in the evening. They started packing up and bid awkward goodbyes to the Virtuosos and chatted merrily on their way out of the auditorium.

Class E students walked together and parted ways, one by one, without speaking much. Both Nagisa and Karma were quiet, seemingly deep in thought.

They all knew it. Karma did the honor and confirmed it for them.

They knew it.

The script… was officially about to get damned.

* * *

"… Asano-kun," Sakakibara marched towards him, both hands on his pockets. "Did we blow it off?"

"I knew it; I should have shouted to that bitsy girl," Seo hissed, one thumb pressing against his chin.

"No," Gakushuu lingered his eyes on the doorway where the Class E students had gone. "They've figure it out on their own, perhaps long before this rehearsal.

"How can you tell?" Araki asked.

"Class E… has been starting to resist the bullying ever since they attempted to hit the top 50 on the exams. Somehow, they are stronger and braver, yet they make it look like they weren't. But earlier, they were oddly compliant. Particularly Akabane. He's acting like he knows it from the very start, that's why he wasn't participating properly. He knows," Gakushuu let a corner of his lips to twitch into an amused smirk, "that the script won't be followed at all."

"That's bad, isn't it? Meaning they'll know how to counter attack?" Sakakibara remarked.

"Why, Ren," Gakushuu regarded him a look. "Are you that used to attack non-retaliating opponents and winning without giving much of a fight? Haven't you guys learned something from our end-of-term exams?"

His classmates all fell silent.

"The Class E besting us—that proves that we are not strong enough. That was should keep learning and growing, just like those guys. That defeat should have taught us something. We must have tasted lost now, but we still have this one last chance. Let's get back to them and beat them not because they are weak, but because we are stronger than they have become," with that, the other four boys gave him determined looks—not those bloodlust his father usually unleashed from pep talking people. "Let's crush 3-E with all we've got."

* * *

The school auditorium was bussing with the crowd's sounds.

"Whoa, so many people," Kurahashi peeked from the backstage.

"Hinano-chan, I think Nagisa-kun's hair needs a touch up. There are strays sticking out of his ponytail," Yada called out

"Cooooming!" she hopped her way to Nagisa's direction.

Nagisa Shiota was donned in a pair of dark, skinny pants and vest that flaunted his small, toned torso and furred, hooded black coat that complimented his high ponytailed hair, the leather clip used was studded with tiny silver spikes, with stray bangs framing his boyish face. He smiled sheepishly as Yada closed in on him and examined his hairdo.

"Guys," Nagisa grumbled. "Do you think… this get up is appropriate? I mean, isn't it a bit… girly?"

"Which part?" Yada asked, leaning her head to a side, genuine obliviousness etched on her pretty face. "You look kickass! Well, as for the hair I kinda want to play with the length. You know, magicians in old stories are often depicted as beautiful creatures, or old folks with long, silky hair. I gave it a touch to match your features and character. Tying it up is charming. Believe me, Nagisa-kun. It looks good on you. Ask Kayano-chan!"

Upon hearing her name, Kayano beamed with double thumbs up to Nagisa. She wore her signature pigtails with a small, pointed witch hat. Her small figure was contoured in her black, cocktail halter dress, matched with a short bat wings on her back. Her black, chained high heeled boots gleamed as she walked towards Nagisa. "You're so adorable, Nagisa-kun!"

"A dark, wicked wizard isn't supposed to look adorable," Nagisa pouted and flatly sighed. "Chiba-kun looks more intimidating than me."

Chiba was wearing a thick, hooded winter coat, furred boots and tight jeans. A long and old looking fake rifle was slinging at his back. "You look fine, Nagisa-kun," he timidly commented.

Nagisa pouted again. "Aren't you guys just trying to goad me into this semi-cross dressing too like Karma usually does?"

"You look alright with your costume, Shiota-kun. Don't worry about it," someone who he didn't expect to hear an opinion from spoke from behind. Nagisa turned around and met the main star of the play, wrapped in a leathery brown armor, black cape complete with a sword sheath on his waist and heeled leather army shoes. Student council president Gakushuu Asano was astoundingly cool on his ancient costume.

"Thank you, but compared to your get-up, I'm helplessly no match." Nagisa offered a light smile.

"It doesn't matter; you've got the moves for the fight scenes to impress the audience. I'm sure that's enough."

"Yeah, I hope I can," he poked a finger on his cheek and lightly scratched its tip there.

"So," Gakushuu curved his lips into his mandated, amicable president smile. "Where are the other two casts?"

"Oh, right. The Queen and the Princess are still dressing up. Oh, there Yukiko-chan is!" Yada marched towards Kanzaki who emerged from the dressing room. She elegantly stepped closer to them, clad in a long, white and green gown, one leg peeking out of a slit, revealing a cute, shimmering three-inch pumps embedded with fancy diamonds. A gold crown sat on top of her green hair, which was tied in a bun with strays twirled on the either side of her face. Kurahashi was behind her, arranging the ribbon at her back in place.

"What do you guys think?" Kurahashi stuck a finger in the air. "Gorgeous, isn't she?"

"Oh my God, you're so fabulous, Yukiko-chan!" Yada yapped excitedly as if she was the one wearing the gown.

"Thank you," the closet arcade master curved her lips in a humble smile. "But surely I will be no contest compare to our _princess_."

Nagisa thought he heard it wrong, but when his eyes fell on Gakushuu's, he couldn't mistake the mirth that shone beneath those violet eyes. Asano was chuckling.

"Yeah, right," another member of Class A, Koyama, cloaked in a black and purple royal robe, cackled. "Can't wait to see the Top One on a gown and heels."

Araki and Seo, wearing almost identical armored costumes (they only differed in designs and weapons: Araki had a binocular tucked on his belt and a shiny rifle dangled on his shoulder, Seo had twin swords on the either side of his hips), both snickered.

Nagisa knew what Karma must have been feeling, being forced to wear a girl's clothes (by Karma himself _'for comic relief'_ according to him, and his mother to pacify her frustration of having a daughter). The blunette in time had learned not to mind this kind of joke since it had been like this ever since and he wasn't a short-tempered type.

Karma, however, was not. The red head was used to teasing other people: not to be the teased one. He wondered how Karma would act; that boy genius definitely wouldn't let himself be the center of stupid attraction all throughout the play. Embarrassingly, Nagisa was excited for that,

"I bet he'll look good in it," Asano hypocritically beamed. He was _such_ a carbon copy of his father; the looks in his eyes reminded him of the unfeeling _'ganbatte'_ smile Asano Sr. once gave him.

"You think so?"

It was quick. Nagisa wasn't as startled as Asano was: one moment only the two of them were talking, the next a shock of red hair and white dress was already on their side.

Nagisa watched as Asano's expressions switched to the slightest from one reaction to another: first was a brief startle from the stealthy appearance, second was a _'who are you?'_ look, shortly followed by _'you can't possibly Karma Akabane'_ daze then wait—was that a _'Goddamn it, you're too cute for your own good!'_ stare.

For one: Gakushuu Asano, as hard as he tried not to be, was _speechless_.

Karma didn't abandon his vibrant red hair and wore a matching long, wavy hair extensions, which reached his elbow. A silver tiara perched on top of his head; it was clipped to the strands to keep it in place. He went for a light make-up: natural foundation, fine, black eye lines and long lashes (which didn't look fake; the thick mascara just volumized his lashes up), faint, brown eye shadows (with a touch of black shades on the lids, giving him a rock chick look) and pink— _shiny baby pink_ —lipstick.

His white balloon, cocktail dress was below-the-knee long and laced at the hem; a strap of red ribbon was tied on his waist, his arms protruding from his baby sleeves. The sweet girl dress plus his two-inch high, strapped white sandals lent him a punky, adventurous vibes. Unlike Kanzaki who was bound to move more sophistically with the length of her gown, Karma could easily move, twirl, run an even do parkour routines in his costume. Overall, Karma _nailed_ the dress. Nagisa bet his best friend handpicked that design himself.

"What do you think, Nagisa?" Karma asked, an innocent smile played on his face.

"You look much cuter than me whenever you force me into costumes, Karma. Kanzaki-san's right; we're not match against you."

"That's a relief, then. I'm not as good as you are when it comes to skirts, though. Well, hey, if it isn't _Knight-sama_ ," Karma flashed his shit eating grin at the lack of Asano's vocal reaction. "What do you think?"

"Fair enough," Asano then retracted his confident smile, looking careless as ever. "I hope it doesn't end in the appearance, though. I expect you to play your parts well."

"Thanks. You look good on your costume, too. And I could only say likewise: I wish you live up to your role. Ah, and just like before," Karma smiled amicably at the student council president. "Come to us with all you've got. Don't hold back," the red head mischievously winked. Behind him, Nagisa Shiota, Ryuunosuke Chiba, Kaede Kayano, and Yukiko Kanzaki stood tall and confident, demeanors emanating with what Gakushuu could tell… as repressed, cloaked _bloodlust_.

 _Seriously_ —what was just going on with this Class 3-E?

Backing him up, Seo, Araki, Koyama and Ren stood closer behind him, looking at Class E students and taking in the challenging glint in their eyes. That leant Gakushuu a small sense of courage. "Very well then, we will expect nothing less."

"Alright, Class A and Class E," they all looked at the new comer. It was none other than the daunting school principal, Gakuhou Asano. "Casts complete, stage all set and the auditorium gate is now closed. Curtains will rise in five minutes. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!" They all affirmed.

"Good," for the first time, Principal Asano displayed a sincere, excited smile. "Break a leg, everyone."

He then left, leaving a thicker, heavier and more intense air on his wake than before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Alright, first off, I'd like to humbly apologize for the...er... more than a year of neglecting this fanfiction. I'm deeply sorry. If in case someone who reads this doesn't read my other Karushuu work, Reunion, I'll go explain myself here. 2017 was kinda harsh to me. Shitty, even. I had my phone stolen (for the 5th time), my grandmother died, and work at the end of the year was uuurrgh. Aside from that, I have to apologize again because this chapter is incomplete. VERY incomplete. You can't blame me, actually. The last chapter was so damn long that this incomplete update contains 5k words already and we're not even on the first half of it. I'm trying so hard to type the remaining, and finish the final part. Lots of changes were made, words removed, since my writing style has kinda, uh, improved? All in all, the reason why I posted this incomplete final chap is to thank everyone who still waits for this to end even though a year already passed, and to let you know that I WILL FINISH THIS. Please be assured of that.**

 **Again, thank you very much. I hope you enjoy and Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

"Koro-Sensei," Principal Asano wore his ever so accommodating smile as he sat next to the disguised teacher. Well, he couldn't call it a disguise, really. All Koro-Sensei did was wear an out of place wig and small nose, but his robe and graduation cap and yellow, big round head and hidden tentacles (which were still poking out) weren't concealed. The teachers were all seated right in front of the stage, Koro-Sensei and Board Chairman Gakuhou Asano sat next to each other. The principal actually reserved the very front seat for him. "I am glad you've made it here."

"Of course, how could I turn down an invitation from you, especially when my lovely students are involved, sir? It is my pleasure to watch my Class-E show off their acting skills. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for this chance, Principal." Koro-sensei lowly bowed down in gratitude. "May I know how they are all doing backstage?"

"They are all in good shape. Nervous, but perfectly fine. Particularly Akabane-kun. He doesn't look one bit uncomfortable in his dress."

"Nurufufufu, that is so nice to hear!"

"Did they consult you with the costume and character interpretations?"

"They did, but they mostly took the matter with their own hands. I am just guiding them, pointing out things here and there. Those kids have grown so much since the first day I became their teacher. I hope I will not sound arrogant, but I am so proud of them," Koro-Sensei pressed his yellow tentacles together. "But I hope you don't mind, sir. With all due respect, may I know why you put Class-A and Class-E in this collaboration?" The octopus beamed his consistent toothy grin.

"I have no ulterior motive, believe me or not, Koro-Sensei. Well, I might say that I want Class-A elites to prove themselves one last time and to learn how much Class-E had grown under your jurisdiction for added points to your teaching evaluation report card even though this is going to be your last teaching school year. But all in all, I just want to see an interaction between the top and lowest class of this Kunugigaoka Junior High graduating batch. I solemnly swear that I didn't help Class-A in any way, and whatever they would do on stage, are things they decided to do themselves. Just like what Koro-Sensei did, I just gave them advices and rules, and everything else were on their own."

"Oh, advices like _'do your best'_ and _'crush Class-E'_ or something like that?"

"Yes, Koro-Sensei," Principal Asano flashed his corporate smile. "Something like that."

"That's great, because I told them the same. If that's the case then, this is definitely going to be a very exciting and fun stage play!" Koro-Sensei gleefully whipped out his phone and brought it close to his face. "Can I take a picture or two? I know there will be a video coverage and picture takings, but I'd like to have personally taken photos of them on stage. If you don't mind?"

"Sure, as long as you don't leave your seat," Principal Asano then leaned back to his chair. "And kindly turn the flash off."

"Certainly!" Koro-Sensei cheerfully tilted his head to a side, then adjusted to his seat, his back leisurely leaning on it.

As both of them settled on their seats, the lights went out and the auditorium sunk into a good silence. _'Nurufufufu, this is it!'_ Koro-Sensei was admittedly excited for this. This was going to be the last fight he would play against his fellow educator, Principal Asano. All year long they had been clashing each other with their strategies as teachers and been proving whose tactic was the best. This, it seemed, was the final showdown, right before the graduation and Class-E's deadline to assassinate him. He was looking forward to this, and rather confident that his students were going to nail it, by hook or by crook. And if they didn't, well that was unfortunate but he guessed it was fine, as long as they were safe and they had their fun.

Right, _fun_. Unlike that brain-churning learning environment Class-A was immersed in, Class-E was nurtured in a class where they were taught with learning and having fun at the same time. In fact, they were more into fun (They were Class-E, after all!) so he guessed this was going to be really amusing. His students weren't pushed into such gruelling pressure but they weren't slacking off, too. More like, they really just wanted to play their parts to the best of their abilities, and that was enough for Koro-Sensei to trust them and be confident.

The sounds of tinkling background music started to play, indicating that the narrator would begin anytime soon. Stretching his tentacles, he reached for his huge lunch tumbler he hid inside his robe and carefully opened it. A freshly cooked popcorn box was inside. He reached for it.

"Please feel free to get some, sir."

"Thank you, but please don't mind me. Enjoy your popcorn," the principal swiped a distasteful glare on the offered junk food.

"Okay," Koro-Sensei set the popcorn to his side, next to him was Irina-Sensei, on her side was Karasuma-Sensei stolidly looking ahead with a blank expression. Both were silent and cautious, but closely listening to their conversation.

Subconsciously, the story draft and the manuscript resurfaced in his mind, though the draft played clearer. He mentally recited it as Ritsu's cool voice rose and rung all over the dark auditorium.

 _[Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, the Queen and the King had a one and only daughter. It was a first time on their royal blood; for the Queen not to bore a Prince to be the heir of the King. Because of this, the citizens grew restless and worried about the kingdom's future. This called for a reluctant decision that the King and Queen ought to take; a betrothal between their beloved princess and a prince from another kingdom to ensure power and allegiance with a neighbour country and put their citizens at peace by securing a capable royal blood, despite being from the other land, to legitimately inherit the King's position and lead their holy home land._

 _A week before her 18th birthday, Ohime-sama was arranged to meet her fiancée for the first time. She and the prince from the other kingdom would be getting married exactly on the day when she would turn from a girl into a lovely lady.]_

The voice disappeared, replaced by the sound of trumpets, followed by the flashing of spotlights and rolling of the curtains.

On the stage was the digital background of the castle's main hall. In the middle was a makeshift throne; a small flight of stair and a high, golden shimmering chair. There sat a good looking boy, on his brunette hair perched a gold crown, on his shoulders clung a feathered robe and his slim body was in a silky royalty clothes. It was Class-A's Ren Sakakibara, playing as the King. He seemed to be deep in thoughts.

Moments later, another character entered the stage: it was their very own Yukiko Kanzaki, looking elegant in her gown.

"Ou-sama," Kanzaki Oujo-sama sauntered towards her King with a flick of her skirt. He cast her a look of admiration but with worry.

"My Ojou-sama," he returned the greeting with a nod.

" _Anata_ ," she mumbled and placed her hand lightly on the King's which clutched on the armrest of his chair.

"Our poor princess," the Queen's eyes were hooded and watery. She looked like she was holding back her tears. Upon seeing that, the King immediately got to his feet and held onto her hand, brought them close to his chest, face inched closer to hers. "Ou-sama, is this really the right thing to do?"

"I... am sorry, Ojou-sama," he sighed, full of regret. Koro-Sensei supposed with the right training, this boy could be a good actor. "I hate to do this, I really do. But... this is for the best for our kingdom. It is our duty to protect the country, and secure the next bloodline of the royal family. I know... the princess will understand."

"But to be tied in such an early marriage against her will, to bear this heavy responsibility at a very young age— this must be too much for her. Ou-sama," Kanzaki Oujo-sama's voice cracked as she begged. "Please, we still have time to withdraw from this arrangement. Let us not throw our daughter into such a misery. My love," she tenderly tightened her clasp on his hand. "Please, let's not have Ohime-sama marry that prince."

Sakakibara Ou-sama moved his hand and gently pinched Kanzaki Oujo-sama's chin. Koro-Sensei noticed that he was getting too close to her that he judged it must be somehow uncomfortable to Kanzaki. However, he believed she could handle it just fine.

"I don't want this either, Ojou-sama. But I'm afraid I can't do that. The allegiance of our countries has been made, and revoking the engagement would signify betrayal. We could not afford to get into a war against them. For the sake of the kingdom's and Ohime-sama's future, we have no choice but to proceed to the wedding agreement," the King was set to go with his decision.

"But—" the Queen meant to raise more protests, but the sounds of the trumpets drowned her voice.

" _The Prince has arrived!_ " a brusque male voice over announced. Koro-Sensei recognized it as Terasaka-kun's.

There came another cast: it was Class-A's Natsuhiko Koyama, donned in royal robe, his long curly hair tied in a clean, tight ponytail. He wore spectacles and a flashing toothy smile as he closed in to the couple. He gave them a curt bow.

"Good day, Your Highness," the Prince straightened up. Koro-Sensei noticed the airy, conceited aura he was giving off. He figured it was actually natural.

"Welcome, Ouji-sama," the King dipped his head a bit in return, so did the Queen. "It is an honor to finally have you here in our kingdom. How was your journey?"

"Fortunately uneventful, thank you. So, where is Ohime-sama?" He looked around. "I've been dying to finally see her in person."

"Ah, Ohime-sama is still in her room and dressing up. She is excited to see you, too. I apologize on her behalf for taking long in preparing herself. Oh, there she is!" The Queen pressed her hands together and beamed.

Contrary to what she said, there was no princess came. Five seconds. Ten second. Twenty seconds. _'Where on earth are you, Karma-kun?'_ Koro-Sensei wondered, then Sakakibara looked around as if taking in the looks of the waiting audience. His face was like _'Oh no, this is no good'_ and opened his mouth, perhaps to make an ad-lib to buy more time when—

At last, Karma Ohime-sama Akabane in a _wow_ white cute dress and long red hair extensions rushed in rather ungracefully and huffing out, panting like he ran a marathon.

"Sorry, I missed my cue," the princess leaned over her knees and puffed in a deep, boyish voice. With that, Koro-Sensei cupped his face with his tentacles, spilling bits of popcorn in process, in utter horror. He began to profusely sweat, too. _'For god's sake, don't mess around, Karma-kun!'_

The princess dusted her dress then stood straight. "Oh. Good day, Mother, Father. I'm sorry for making you wait," Karma Ohime-sama didn't bother to change his voice into a high pitched one to resemble a girl's; Koro-Sensei supposed he was either not good at it or he didn't give a damn to try. "So, I'm supposed to meet this fiancée prince of mine. Has he arrived?"

Koro-Sensei remembered the exact first line the princess should say, but those words and the way it was delivered certainly didn't match what he recalled. The substance of the phrase was the same, though.

The other three looked baffled and surprised, though they all quickly regained composure.

"Ohime-sama," the Queen moved her hand, pointed towards the prince's direction with her palm up. "This is Ouji-sama, and he is your fiancée. My dear Princess, please introduce yourself."

The Prince reached out his hand for the princess to take and lowered his head for a humble bow. "It is my pleasure to finally meet you, Ohime-sama," his hand was turned with his palm up. According to the script, the Princess should rest her hand over for the Prince to press a kiss on the back of her hand.

But what Karma did stopped Koro-Sensei's heartbeat for a second or two.

The Princess roughly grabbed the offered hand, shook it casually like were buddies meeting in a club, then hurriedly let go as if the Prince's hand was laced with lethal poison or something.

"O...kay. If you say so. Nice to meet you, too," Karma Ohime-sama slurred in a 'blah' tone. "Oh, wait a minute there. Mom," oh god, it was getting worse! _'The script, Karma-kun!'_ Koro-Sensei was now praying in his mind. "Could we talk?"

"Of course, Ohime-sama," Kanzaki Oujo-sama's eyes said _'oh geez, he's messing around. I hope I can go along with whatever he has on his baby sleeves'_ and she gave a motherly smile. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering if you mistakenly switched my fiancée with the pet shark I requested you for my 18th birthday— or worse, fused them together," there was DEFINITELY a collective laugh from the crowd, though it died down almost immediately. Now, that was absolutely NOT on the script!

 _'As far as I can remember, it's Class-A who's supposed to stir things up and ruin the script, not Class-E!'_

Koyama Ouji-sama looked morally devastated. "P-Pardon!?"

The Queen covered the Princess' mouth. Kanzaki Oujo-sama looked very troubled. _'You can do that, Kanzaki Oujo-sama-san!'_ "I apologize for the mischievousness of my daughter. You see, she is still a child and clumsy and adventurous at that. But I assure you that she is a very nice and sweet lady," she bowed her head in her daughter— _classmate's_ childishness and lack of proper cooperation.

Both boys looked as if wanting to back out, but it was all too late to escape from this.

"Oh, I see. I don't mind, Ojou-sama. I can sure handle a little silliness. In fact," Koyama Ouji-sama grinned from ear to ear, revealing his sharp, pointed teeth in a voiceless gesture which Koro-Sensei read _'If I were a true shark, I'll be more than eager to chomp on your neck and rip your head off.'_

"Oh, I find you cute too, Ouji-sama," the Princess happily clasped her hands together and leaned her head to side. "I need to get a bigger aquarium inside my room, though. But don't worry! My Pops here—"

"Your Highness you go bring Ouji-sama to the dining hall and have some chat while I'll get this excuse of a Princess some touch up for her etiquette so if you'll excuse us—" Kanzaki Oujo-sama whizzed out then briskly snagged Karma Ohime-sama. "Let's go, Ohime-sama; we're gonna _talk_."

"Wait, FATHER! Don't feed him too much, a fat pet is a pain in the—"

There was a loud bang of a door being slammed close.

A nasty pause issued between the two Class-A students which elapsed into the entire audience, too.

"I—" the King reached out for words, but the Prince got ahead of him.

"—She must be pretty handful, huh."

"... She is. I humbly apologize, Ouji-sama. Let's proceed to the dining hall then, shall we? This way, please," the King swung a hand and ushered the Prince to the opposite side where the Queen and the Princess had gone, then the lights went out again.

A hesitant, slow and low round of applause erupted from the crowd.

"Koro-Sensei?" Principal Asano mumbled.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, sir?" Koro-Sensei stuttered. He was expecting to hear bad reviews and remarks about his deviant student and how poor he was doing in disciplining him— then his face blanked, his wide grin reduced into a dot with what the Chairman said next.

"On a second thought, maybe I'll have some of your popcorns. Do you mind?"

The superhuman octopus melted into a puddle of yellow mucus of tension and nervousness. Literally. With his tentacles dripping, he reached for his popcorn tumbler and placed it next to the principal.

"Please help yourself while it's hot," the pathetic excuse of a gooey tako picked one popcorn up and brought it to his mouth then looked back to the stage.

 _[Ohime-sama didn't want to marry a man she didn't even know. However, her parents compelled her with the reason that it was for the kingdom's sake and for her own good. But she didn't like him one bit; one look and she knew that marrying him would guarantee a miserable future. There was no spark between them, and agreeing to what they wanted would be like throwing her life into a living hell.]_

Spotlights glowed into life once more.

The digital background was changed into an image of a room complete with a bed with translucent draperies. On the stage was a round table and a chair, with Karma— Ohime-sama sitting on it, her head resting over one hand, sulking. Not too far from her was her mother, standing tall with her hands crossed on her chest.

"What was that about, Ohime-sama?" She reprimanded. "We talked about this already, didn't we? Do you even know what you did back there? Ohime-sama, you know that what you did might cause a dispute between our kingdoms. You almost— almost brought this country a bloody disaster!" She sobbed.

"Your Highness," the Princess looked guilty with what she did, but she remained determined to stand on her resolve. "I made it clear right from the start that I would not engage into arranged wedding whatsoever because I don't want to get married just yet. I don't even know who that person is! Come on," again, those lines didn't match what Koro-Sensei memorized, though they held the same thought as the original script. It was like Karma was rephrasing his lines either because he forgot exactly what they were, or likely didn't memorize them at all, or he was purposely messing it up for the sake of riling people up because he thought it was fun. And really, Koro-sensei thought so, too; in some way, it added some spices on the play. "You are being so unfair, Mother."

"I know it is unfair, Ohime-sama. I know it more than anyone else. But as the Princess, you are bestowed with a responsibility to protect the Kingdom as the next generation of the Royal Family. You have to protect it no matter what happens and serve our land until the end, down to the last ounce of your strength, with your heart and soul."

A heavy silence, then... "Just like what you did, Oujo-sama?"

The queen's eyes widened a bit.

"Your marriage with Father... it was arranged, too. Right?"

Oujo-sama had no vocal response, only a softening of her eyes and a slight dip of her head.

The princess nodded in comprehension. "I see. So you're throwing me away into the same fate because you don't really love my father, and you don't love me, too."

"That is not true!"

"Really? I can hardly believe that. You must be hating me for I am the living reminder of the sad life that was forced to you to take and for me not being born as a prince that's why you're ditching me away."

"No!" The queen raised, voice cracked and broken. "I... I may have not loved your father at first— you don't know what I've been through all these years, living up to their expectations and keeping this facade, but I do not hate you, or your father, or my royal blood.

"I was arranged to marry the King as the same age as you. I was angry and scared, but there was nothing I can do. The first years of our marriage were horrible; I felt so trapped and I wished to escape and run away, explore the world and find myself. I was so convinced that I do not love your father— until you came."

"Everyone was disappointed that you were not a baby boy, but Ou-sama and I were so glad when I gave birth to you. There came a lot of changes with the way he treated me; he became warm and loving. And when the doctor told us that I can never conceive a child again, I thought he would hate me for being a useless queen but no— he loved me even more, saying that it doesn't matter to him at all. That was when I realized that it wasn't that hard to learn how to fall for him, and I eventually did. I came to learn that I've found the greatest treasure in my, and that is you and your father.

"I believe this is the best decision to make to ensure your future. There might be some sleepless nights at first, but soon you will get used to it. Give it time, I'm sure you'll get to see him in another light. Please, my daughter. Give Ouji-sama a chance."

"I am happy to finally know the real score between you and Father, Your Highness," the princess looked steadily at her mother. _'Geez, Karma-kun. No decent princess has such colloquial grammar,'_ Koro-sensei face palmed (or face-tentacled?), growing worried with his student's impromptu rephrasing of his script. Really, he wouldn't be surprised if Karma accidentally spat a swear word or two. "However, I still don't think that's a enough reason to accept that I, as a princess, am not allowed to live life the way I want. I don't even understand why we still practice that at this age. We're living in a system which dictates who and what you can only be, and that's utter bull— nonsense," _'SEE!?'_ That was close! "And if you ask me, I want to abolish it. Yeah, that's a good idea— I'll destroy that system and create a new one wherein nothing can ever stop anyone from reaching for their dreams. I won't marry the prince, Mother. I'd rather die than to tie the knot with that shark."

"But I will be having none of your stubbornness, Ohime-sama," the queen sternly declared. "You will marry Ouji-sama in a week and that is final. You are to remain inside your room until that day comes. Think over what you did to the prince—"

"Wait, are you grounding me?"

"— AND NO VIDEO GAMES FOR THE WHOLE WEEK."

"... Not that one, Mom!"

"Oh yes, my dear princess. You are grounded. Reflect on your behaviour and learn to accept your fate. You have a week. Good night," the queen left with a flick of her gown.

The princess had her eyes towards where the queen disappeared, and the lights softly faded out with a tinkling background music. A round of applause erupted again from the crowd.

Ritsu's voice came next.

 _[The princess was adamant about not marrying the prince. Instead of taking heed of the queen's warning for the inevitable wedding ceremony, she interpreted the one week grace period as a chance to escape from the engagement, out of the castle and into the world beyond. Then the next day...]_

The digital castle background was now replaced with a view of the village and forest during the night. On a corner of the stage stood a makeshift windowed tower, approximately ten to twelve feet high. On the window's silhouette was Karma Ohime-sama, one hand under her chin and her eyes looking afar.

"Tsk," she clicked her tongue. "If I know better, she just wants to get ahead to the new quests and collect bonus gems to level her character up," then a sigh. "Ugh, I'm so bored. How do I escape from this place, anyway?"

"Good evening, Ohime-sama," a voice greeted her.

Nagisa Shiota stepped on the stage, looking as bishounen as ever; long hair tied, slim torso flaunted, bangs framing his cute face and big blue eyes.

"Ohhh, hey there Sister!" The princess waved a hand.

Nagisa visibly flinched, his eyes furrowed a little. "H-Hello, Your Highness."

"I'm not familiar with your face. New here?"

"Yes, Your Highness. I am a new recruit soldier in training to be a guard."

"Really? When did they allowed women to join the army? I'm not informed."

"They had not allowed women to join the army, Ohime-sama. You just happened to mistake me as a girl."

"Oh, sorry, sorry. My bad," she chuckled.

"Anyway, Ohime-sama. It's pretty late. How come you're still awake?"

The princess pouted. "I can't sleep yet."

"Is there something bothering you, Your Highness?"

"Sorry again, Soldier-kun. I'm into short guys so can stop trying to hit on me."

 _'Karma, do you realize how big of an asshole you are?'_ was how Koro-Sensei read Nagisa's twitching smile.

"Not in this life of mind I would attempt to do such thing. I happened not to be into girls with thick skulls anyway so please don't worry," the Class-E teacher was happy that they were the best of friends: Nagisa at least knew how to deal with Karma.

"Good, then."

"So, what keeps Ohime-sama up this late at night?"

"Hmm... you see, I'm about to get married to a prince I don't like."

"I see. And you do not want to marry him, I take it?"

"Yeah. Problem is, I don't know how to get away from the wedding."

"I understand. So, how can I help Your Highness?"

"Help? What do you mean?"

"If I were in your shoes, I'd hate to get hooked with someone I don't love, too."

"Really? Well then, go finish the prince off."

 _'Goddamn, Karma! Stick to the script for God's sake!'_ Nagisa's eyes screamed. "I... don't think I can go that far, Your Highness. And in my opinion, it wouldn't solve the problem; your parents can easily find replacements."

"Oh, you have a point. Can you help me sneak out of the castle, then?"

"That, I can help you with that one," Nagisa offered. "I know a hidden magical village amidst the woods where you can stay and hide for the meantime. The powerful wizard living in there is an old acquaintance of mine, we can ask for help—"

"Hey, hey. We're talking about the cursed forest, right? Now, from one to ten, ten being the most dangerous, how safe is this escape route you're suggesting me?"

"Er... number four? Or maybe seven. I'm not sure if the wizard still remembers me."

"Geez. You could have asked him to give you some height enhancer potion or something if that is true."

Poor Nagisa-kun for having such a power tripper, little evil for a friend and a co-star, Koro-Sensei mused.

"Do you want my plan or not?" Nagisa asked, annoyed.

"Hmm, as much as I want to go, I can't throw myself into danger like that. I won't escape just to die, y'know."

 _'Playing hooky, aren't we?'_ Nagisa raised a brow. "Have you gone into the forest before?"

"No, I'm not allowed to go around the kingdom on my own."

"Well, it is nice there! The wind is cold, the river is crystal clear and lots of animals are around. And in the night time, it is dark and eerie and scary but bunches of hunters and travellers camp on the mountains. My friend wizard and I used to spook the hell out of them in the middle of the night to ward them away from the hidden village—"

Nagisa was cut from what he was saying when without a warning, Karma Ohime-sama hopped from the window frame of the makeshift tower and landed on his heeled feet rather elegantly. He straightened up and dusted his pretty dress.

"Okay, I'm in."

The crowd broke into a hearty laughter, Koro-Sensei _'nurufufufu'_ -ed along with how in-character Karma Akabane was.

"A-Alright, you sure are very unique, Ohime-sama. This way, please," the soldier grinned and stepped closer to the princess, beckoning her towards the woods.

"So, how does this wizard friend of yours look like? This is the first time I heard about him. Why is he hiding in the woods?"

"He is very powerful but he keeps his profile low to live in peace in the forest. He has an ability to erase memories of the people who see him, therefore the word about his existence never reached the castle and village."

"Wait—" the princess abruptly stopped and backed away in alarm. "If he can erase memories then how come you know about him!?"

The soldier halted as well, head hanging low. Silence fell, then he tilted his head to a side.

"H-Hey, what's happening! I can't move!" The princess stood rooted in her spot, struggling and attempting to lift her feet.

"You are sharp, Your Highness," the soldier languidly raised a hand, palm up and fingers loosely parted. "To answer your first question, the wizard possesses cerulean eyes and hair, in a guise of a young man."

"You—"

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Ohime-sama," the soldier lifted his head and shot the princess a cold stare. Nagisa's signature bloodlust look. "I am Maou-sama, the next king of this country."

Apprehension contorted the princess' face.

"Let me go!"

"Aren't you asking for my help in escaping your fate just now, Your Highness? I'm sincere about lending a hand. Now, I don't want to stress you out on our way to my village. Why don't you sleep for a while?" Maou-sama clicked his fingers once, and the princess suddenly looked drowsy, knees giving away and eyes drooping. The wizard gave a derisive chuckle.

Karma Ohime-sama's breath became rugged, but before she completely lost consciousness, she managed to swear: "... YOU SON OF A WITCH!" in _English_ with a booming, hissing voice. He fell on the floor.

The place lapsed into a void stillness, Nagisa looked annoyed and amused at the pun. It took him three full seconds to remember his next lines.

"What a troublesome princess you are, my lady. Saa, let us head to my castle, shall we?" He flicked one hand as if casting a spell, then the lights went out with a sound of roaring thunder.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Uhm, hi? It's been a while? Haha. As promised, I haven't given up this fic yet. Here is the second part of the play. This takes a bit of a serious turn, but we'll get to the last part sooner or later. More patients, guys.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

"Did Shiota-kun volunteer to take the Wizard role, Koro-Sensei?" Principal Asano lowly murmured, moving his head closer to Koro-Sensei's to keep his voice to themselves.

"Yes, Principal. He was so eager to take the role and he portrayed it perfectly, I've watched them rehearse every day."

"I can see that, his eyes were giving off slaughter."

"Thank you, sir," Koro-Sensei pressed his tentacles together and tipped his head to a side.

Ritsu's voice was back.

 _[Unbeknownst to the entire village, a young wizard was secretly residing in the heart of the forest. He was proficient in Dark Magic and he had been planning to conquer the country. However, his abilities have yet to mature for he had to meet a condition to activate his power into full capacity.]_

Lights came back to life. The forestry background was replaced with the dark interior of a castle, lit candles scattered around, and a lone throne was in the middle of the stage. On it sat the Princess, head leaning to a side with her hands both chained on its armrests. She was unconscious.

A groan escaped her lips as she stirred awake.

"Where... am I?" She grumbled, eyes blinking as she took in her situation.

"Good morning, Your Highness. How was your sleep?" A voice responded, then Nagisa— Maou-sama appeared back on the stage.

"Oh, if it isn't the midget wizard," Ohime-sama drawled drowsily, offering the wizard a shit-eating grin. "'Morning. My neck's stiff thanks to this taut throne. Don't you have any cushion here or something?"

"That's all I have right now, be thankful I didn't lay you on the floor. Moving on, welcome to my humble abode, Ohime-sama. I don't have much but please feel at home."

"I can see it, really. Not even a frigging florescent light is on. So, what do you want from me, Sis?"

"Straight to the point aren't we, my princess? Alright, let's get down to business. Your Highness— will you marry me?"

Silence. Sounds of crickets came from the speakers.

It was followed by Karma's loud, sardonic laughter.

"For god's sake. Why am I always being forced to hook up with random strangers? Damn it, give me a break."

"Believe me, I don't want this either. But in order to completely unleash my Dark Magic, I need to be married to a Royal Blood."

Karma scoffed. "I see, so that's how it goes, huh. Alright, here's my answer, then: I REFUSE."

The wizard laughed. "I've figured that much, Ohime-sama. Too bad we would be still getting married whether you like it or not on a week's time, exactly on your eighteenth birthday."

"... You go and die, but I will never want to marry you!"

"Who said I need your consent to proceed to the ceremony, Princess? All I need is your blood— once we have made a blood pact and become as one, we will be all done with it."

"What the—" Ohime-sama abruptly paused midway, angry face relaxed into a blank expression. Spot lights flickered and a sound of thunder growled. Slowly, her whole body slumped, head falling to a side, eyes half opened and seemingly empty.

"What a nasty nuisance you are, little brat. I could not afford to let you loose so you better go to sleep until the wedding ceremony. Majou-sama," the wizard let his eyes linger about the semi-conscious princess.

With a mention of a new character's name, a figure glided towards the stage.

Cloaked in a black cape and pointed witch hat, Kaede Kayano— Majou-sama, entered the scene. Her face was half obscured from sight with the hat's shadow. She bowed her head.

"Yes, Maou-sama— or should I say Ou-sama?" Majou-sama cooed, straightening up.

"Not just yet, Majou-sama. We could not be assured of that by now— that is why I want to make sure of it. I want you to watch over the castle and forest: I can tell that the King would soon find out who took the princess. They will be sending reinforcement to save her. And ah, inform _him_ that some visitors are paying us a visit— let us give them the warmest welcome there is."

"Certainly, Maou-sama," the witch bowed again, flung her cloak and swiftly retreated back to the dark corner of the stage where she came from.

"Well, I guess I have to head back to my chamber; preparations are ought to be done for our big day. I shall take my leave then, Your Highness," the wizard bid but as Maou-sama spun to his heel and walk away, he heard a voice from behind.

"Y-You..." it was a low, barely audible murmur. The wizard turned around and watched as the supposedly dazed princess' face twitched into an attempted smirk. Her eyes glinted in confidence. "You... won't succeed..."

The wizard hid his surprise and displease with how the princess resisted the spell he inflicted on her. "What made you sure?"

"You... are not going to... reign over the kingdom— because _I will_ ," she hissed. "Someone will come and save me... and once— once that happens, I swear to kick your ass myself. Mark my word. _I will be the next queen._ " Ohime-sama was looking in pain and about to give in to the spell, but made sure to get her message across.

Before the darkness pulled her back, she heard the wizard said, "I am looking forward to that, my princess. Good night."

Karma's eyes closed, and Nagisa marched away from the fading spotlights. There came another fade out with a brief sound of a piano piece playing.

Koro-Sensei snapped some good pictures and happily skimmed over them. "Oh, the next scene is where your son is going to appear, right?" He asked Principal Asano.

"Yes, Koro-Sensei."

"He must be a good actor as well. Isogai-kun told me that he was smooth during the rehearsal. He has handled the final rehearsal yesterday very nice; guiding his schoolmates and leading them alright despite the lack of given time."

"Asano-kun has been honed to best in any sort of circumstances; if anything, Class-E's representatives are the impressive ones to keep up with Class-A's pace."

"Eh, thank you so much. I think we just happened to have a very good actor in class to coach the others."

"Kaede Kayano-san, I guess?"

"Yes, sir."

The lights were glowing again.

"... I'm looking forward to see more of her, then," Principal Asano entwined his fingers with his eyes back on the stage.

The kingdom castle's main hall background was on again, along with the makeshift throne and the King was sitting on it. He seemed troubled.

The Queen then stormed her way to the King, face etched with worry.

"Anata," Ojou-sama seemed to be on the verge of breaking down. "The maids and guards have searched the entire castle, and still none has found the princess."

"I already had the rest of our soldiers comb the village. Let's wait for their report. I hope they are now escorting her back from the Arcade House," the King breathed in, trying to calm down.

Seconds later, a new character stepped into the stage: clad in an armor with a binocular stuck on his waist was Class-A's Teppei Araki playing as _'Kyou-sama,'_ the kingdom's navigator.

"Kyou the Navigator, Your Highness," he raised an arm and placed it across his chest then bowed before the King. "We have skirted the whole village in search for the princess. Everything... is clear. Ohime-sama is officially missing."

"Kami-sama," the Queen's knees buckled and she almost fell on her feet with her hands clasped in a prayer when the King darted and caught her in his arms. She silently cried. "Our... our princess. Where could she possibly go?"

"Please calm down, Oujo-sama. This is not the time to be weak. We have to put ourselves together," the King said, though he looked as if he was about to weep, too.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but worry so much. What if someone kidnapped her? Ohime-sama must be mischievous at times but she never made us worry this much. And if she indeed ran away, she would have at least leave a letter or something. I can't stop worrying, anata. I know our daughter... I can tell, as her mother, that she is in danger."

"Mother's instinct..." the King turned to the Navigator and commanded. "Kyou-san, please summon the head knight."

"There would be no need for that, Your Highness," the audience broke into loud cheers and squeals when the main protagonist and the campus' number one Ace entered the stage, walking straight and looking ahead. Armored and standing stoutly with violet eyes gleaming with pride and glory, Student Council President Gakushuu Asano was no doubt a spitting image of his father; from the looks and brains, down to aura and charm. Koro-Sensei could feel something different from him though, a thin line of contrast from his dad, barely visible and wouldn't be seen unless one looked closer. Koro-Sensei knew it; unlike his father and most of the students from Class A to D, Asano Jr. harbored a small sense of respect towards Class E, and adamantly opposed his father's educational methodology.

He crossed an arm over his chest and bowed, so did the other Class A rep he had with him: Seo Tomoya, playing as the knight's right hand, _'Shinji-sama.'_

"Your Highness," the Knight straightened up. "We have found the lead to where the princess has been taken.

"A suspicious looking man was seen by a citizen, lurking around the woods and was carrying an unconscious girl using magic. His descriptions match the dress Ohime-sama donned. They disappeared in the curse forest."

"The rumoured Dark Wizard?" The King hissed. "What does he want from my daughter?"

It was Seo Shinji-sama's turn to explain. "There is a so-called tradition in witchcraft in ancient time that a noble's blood— Royal's blood so to speak, could greatly improve a wizard's magical abilities and grant him power to invade a nation. The ceremony includes a blood pact and the noble has to be eighteen years old."

"Damn it!" The King cursed. "The mere thought of him touching my princess, let alone wounding her for her precious blood is making my own blood boil!

"This is a command. Go to the forest and search for Ohime-sama. Take as much soldiers as you need. Bring her back alive no matter what it takes."

The three guards all dipped their heads. The head knight mumbled, "I will bring the princess back even if it cost me my life," then they left in haste.

"Ou-sama," the Queen muttered under her breath, voice shaking and broken. "What if something happened to Ohime-sama? What if she was hurt? What if she will not be found?"

"Please, my love. We have to get ourselves together. Let's have faith in them. I am sure Ohime-sama will come home," the King reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He wrapped an arm around her, and the spotlight then slowly ebbed away.

 _[And so the knight and the hundred soldiers of the kingdom set off to the cursed forest's heart. The journey was not easy, and not all of the soldiers made it. For repeated times the forest seemed to change magically to mislead them. Magical beasts charged their way; gnawing claws and fangs from presumably modified wild animals. A lot of them received fatal wounds, while the other lost their track in the winding maze of exit-less woods._

 _It had taken them six days to explore the forest and reach its innermost part, with only the three of the mightiest men remaining: Kyou-sama the Navigator, Shinji-sama the head knight's trusted right hand, and the head knight himself, Yuu-sama.]_

The lights came back to life, with the digital background changed into the dark woods with the waning full moon. Class 3-A's knights walked into the stage, shoulders slumped with exhaustion but eyes wary of their surroundings.

"We made it; this is where the magical barrier of the hidden village lies," Asano Yuu-sama announced. They stopped in the middle of the stage.

"But how do we get past the barrier? What if we get trapped in yet another magical maze of no return?" Seo Shinji-sama chipped in, eyeing the patches of the woods in search for the entrance.

"There must be something like a mark or a weak point of the barrier that we can destroy to get in. Let's search for that mark first," Araki Kyou-sama placed a thumb under his chin, eyes lingered about the vicinity.

"Don't you find that one big tree strange?" Asano Yuu-sama pointed at the opposite side of the stage where they were standing. "Let's get closer to see—"

But before the Knight could finish his sentence, a sound of a gunshot boomed.

"You are not to enter the borderline."

Voice as cold as ice, someone warned. The knights poised in their fighting stances.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Seo Shinji-sama bellowed.

Another gunshot wound the air, all of the soldiers ducked.

"Remain in your position, gentlemen," Araki Kyou-sama clutched at his rifle. "I will bring the enemy down." He straightened up and whipped his gun, aimed to a corner of the stage, then pulled the trigger. Another gunfire rang through the air.

Koro-Sensei caught a glimpse of something shooting out of the fake gun's snout.

There was a grunt.

Moments later, a new character joined the stage as Chiba Ryuunosuke playing as _'Ryou-san,'_ the Hunter stepped out of the dark corner, one arm holding a sniper gun while the other— was hanging limply with a small patch of blood blooming on his shoulder. One sniff and Koro-Sensei knew that that was real blood.

Impossible. That Navigator's gun wasn't even real. He must have shot a sharp pellet. He sat stiff on his seat, face growing semi-purple and nerves popping out on his forehead.

"Nice aim, Mister Knight. Too bad you missed my vital spots," Chiba the Hunter said coolly.

"Yuu-sama, Shinji-sama. Please go ahead, I will take care of him," Araki Kyou-sama held on tight on his gun and pointed it to the Hunter's face.

"But—"

"Please trust me, Yuu-sama. Go on— we are running out of time."

The other two knights looked at each other before nodding.

"We are counting on you, Kyou-san," Seo Shinji-sama bade.

"Stay alive, comrade," Asano Yuu-sama sent a nod of trust.

The two then set off deeper into the woods slash to the side of the digital background.

"I am your enemy for today," the Navigator coolly said.

"Very well then," Chiba Ryou-san's brusque voice rang. He then stepped behind and disappeared again into the darkness.

Koro-Sensei remembered this particular Class A student. He was the one who purposely forgot to give print-outs to Class E on the school assembly to make fun out of the 'End Class.'

That shot must be just a graze for the show went on with Chiba's voice rang once again. "It's been a while since the last time someone paid this forest a visit and hit me at that. I am honored, sir."

"I understand, I understand," the Navigator whirled his gun side to side, watching out for any movement. "After all, this cursed forest was the dead end for the useless ones who can't even do anything to contribute to the kingdom and don't deserve to taste the privileges of being the chosen ones," now, look who was this another one impromptu re-writing the script? Koro-Sensei couldn't remember reading those lines on the manuscript. "I bet you feel bad about it, being thrown into this pit that is why you are helping that wicked wizard. What a perfect role. The likes of you have been the pain in the neck of the kingdom. But I daresay I'm confident: I sure can deal with you once the Princess is saved. I'll reserve the best dungeon on the lowest part of the castle for you. Truly, be honored."

Koro-Sensei kept his eyes on the stage, worrying about what Chiba would reply to that taunting line. Chiba was always quiet in class, he didn't usually talk unless it was needed. He was good in essays and recitations, he was capable physically and mentally, but Koro-Sensei hadn't seen him be active in expressing what he really felt.

Also, there was a catch: according to the draft, it was the Hunter who would be defeated in the battle, therefore the Navigator couldn't be hurt. Chiba couldn't shoot Araki in retaliation. Should Chiba attack, Class E would be defeated.

 _'Now, what would you do about it, Koro-Sensei?'_ Koro-Sensei read into the interlock of Principal Asano's fingers, eyes anticipating.

 _'I trust you, Chiba-kun. Don't be pressured. I know you can do it. Class 3-E will be on your back. We will figure things out.'_ Koro-Sensei pressed his tentacles together and leaned against his chair.

No response came. Instead, three gunshots pierced through the air. The Navigator jumped and covered his head. When he realized he wasn't hit, he smoothed back to his proud demeanor and bellowed, "How dare you go against me, you little piece of trash! Show yourself and fight me head on! God, even your aim is pitifully poo—"

There was a creak, like something breaking and scratching. Seconds later, debris started to fall down the stage as the dangling props of clouds and stars dropped one by one. Araki shrieked and dodged, scrambling on his feet, avoiding the mixture of thin woods, papers and Styrofoam.

"You really think so?"

Then Koro-Sensei remembered the other day when Itona approached Chiba after class, giving him a miniature hand gun. It was small, only a hand size. _'I made this gun with small, sharp pellets. It uses very minimal gun powder and inflicts shallow shots. The octopus won't let us use real gun of course. Just for precaution, whatever happens. I hope it won't be needed,'_ Itona mumbled before joining back to Terasaka's gang.

Chiba spoke again. "Then I'm grateful to be thrown out here because as I can see, I'm much stronger than you are."

Araki gritted his teeth and was about to raise his gun but Chiba warned— "Make a move and I'll make sure to hit you this time."

Araki froze.

"There is a big difference between living up there in your lovely castle and in the middle of the forest, yes. While you bask in all the rewards and riches, we get the hardship and challenges. But unlike you who are not familiar with this forest you call dead end, I've come to learn to use all the available resources at my disposal. I've become strong to face whatever comes my way. I'd hate to disappoint you but this graze is nothing compared to the bites and cuts I get when hunting," Chiba stepped out of the corners, one hand clutching at the gun, finger on the trigger, bloodlust evident in his hooded eyes. Araki flinched, backed away and tripped on his feet with a chunk of Styrofoam before falling on his butt.

"It seems you don't feel that gun you are holding. What a waste of a fine model to be handle by someone like you."

The Navigator scrambled on his feet, backing farther away. "Leave this forest at once. Your dear friends must have gone closer to the wizard's castle by now. Certainly, they won't need an all bark and no bite dog like you," Chiba inclined his gun as if about to tug on the trigger, and Araki darted towards the back stage door.

Alone on the stage, Chiba proceeded to his line. He clutched his shoulder and winced, knelt down, his face etched with pain. "Damn it, I guess this is how far I can only go. I hope I was useful to you, Majou-sama, Maou-sama," he tried to smile but then his consciousness started to fade away. He collapsed on the floor and the lights went out.

Both teachers were quiet, Koro-Sensei didn't want to break the ice because he was scared to just burst out and blow things up for his injured student. His relief for Chiba nailing his impromptu lines was the only thing that kept his anger at bay.

He then felt vibration in his pocket. There was a message.

 _'Please don't worry Koro-Sensei. We've got Chiba. It's just a graze. Okuda-san's now treating him,'_ it was from the ever so reliable Class 3-E president, Isogai.

 _'Please, do. I'm counting on you,'_ Koro-Sensei replied before slipping his phone back to his robe.

"Is everything alright, Koro-Sensei?" Principal Asano turned his purple eyes on him, feigning ignorance.

"It seems Chiba-kun hurt his arm when he fell on the floor before the fade-out. But his classmates are now treating him. Isogai-kun just informed me."

"Aren't you going to check on him?"

"I have the toughest, most reliable students a teacher can ever ask for. They assured me that they can handle it on their own and I trust them so I don't think it is necessary. What more, the stage seems to have some technical problems. I think I need to watch out in case debris falls again or something."

"I understand," Principal Asano read into Koro-Sensei's violet face and nerves popping out on his forehead. He fell silent and waited for the next scene instead.

 _[The Navigator defeated the Hunter, but he could not find his way to follow his comrades deeper inside the forest— the barrier seemed to have closed when the first two soldiers got in. Weakened, he sent his prayers to the gods to guide them and traced his way back to the other soldiers, hoping for their return with the Princess, safe and sound._

 _On the other hand, the other two soldiers conquered more traps and beasts until at last, they reached the foot of the Dark Wizard's towering castle.]_

The spotlights were dimmed, matching the indigo sky of the digital background that now featured a high castle up the mountain with bats and crows cooing and flying to and fro around its barbed and looming peak. Croaks and swish of wings growled out of the speakers.

"Finally," a voice rose in the darkness, presumably from Seo Shinji-sama

"Let us not waste time; the Princess is waiting for us," another voice replied. It was Asano Yuu-sama.

Then there came a flash of lighting and a roar of thunder striking the stage. The spotlights turned off to add more intense effect. Lightning flashed again and there was a silhouette of three figures on the stage.

"Who are you!?" Asano Yuu-sama bellowed in the darkness.

"Look out for it, Yuu-sama! That must be another magical creature!" Seo Shinji-sama warned.

"Ah, that's really rude," a girl's voice cooed shrilly. "And Maou-sama gave me instructions as to make sure that our guests of honor should be escorted well, but look what we have here," dim lights slowly illuminated and revealed the three characters on the stage. "Disrespectful bastards."

Eyes shot to the figure of the new comer. "Ah, that is rude of me not to introduce myself. Good evening, gentlemen," she wore a pointed witch hat and held a staff, bat wings were attached on her back. "I am Majou-sama and I'd like to welcome you to the Great Dark Wizard's castle. Firstly, I have to commend you for you are the first intruders who had come this far. Maou-sama would like to extend his utmost praises for the job well done.

"I hate to inform you, however, that your journey ends here. Fret not; I am more than willing to escort you out of the barriers unharmed. How does that sound?"

"What if we refuse your offer?" Seo Shinji-sama asked.

"The answer must be obvious, fool," Majou-sama smiled, tipping her head to the side. "Instead of the barriers, I will see you personally to the gates of Hell. I think you'll be lovely subjects for my witchcraft experiments. Fun-filled, don't you think?"

"Go ahead, Yuu-sama," Seo Shinji-sama decidedly declared. "I will handle her."

"What? No—"

"Please, Yuu-sama. I know you can do it. Bring in our pride and glory; save the Princess and take her back home."

The head knight stood still, hesitant but decisive. "Thank you, Shinji-sama. I won't let you down."

"Now go, Yuu-sama!"

With a flick of his cape, Yuu-sama left at once.

"Ahh, so courageous of you, young man. So," Kaeda Majou-sama lashed out a pair of black whips that strongly reminded Koro-Sensei of the tentacles she used to have. "Let's see what you have got!"

Seo Shinji-sama unsheathed his swords and took his stance. "I'm not into hurting women, but this can't be helped."

"Ara~ don't hold back, gentleman. Let me see what you can do," cruel vibes oozed from Kayano-san. Indeed, she was a very good actress.

Seo Shinji-sama charged her way, his swords pointed towards her. He skilfully lashed at her, Kayano-san effortlessly dodged all the coming attacks whilst trying to hit him with the whip and purposely missing. The two were engaged in an artful fight when Koro-Sensei smelled _something_.

At that precise moment, Seo Shinji-sama managed to stab her on her side, a pretense of being hit on the stomach. Koro-Sensei started to notice something more; there was something odd with how delayed and slow Kayano-san moved and reacted as the battle ended.

Just then, he identified the weird smell he caught. It was a substance... a paralyzing drug.

 _'... Ketamine!'_ Koro-Sensei identified it. It was a drug that induced temporary paralysis and hallucinogenic effects. Damn, this was just so _dirty._

Ketamine didn't pose major danger when taken or inhaled but it certainly inflicted bad effects on the user. Kayano-san would likely collapse with her mind confused and fuzzy or worse, she would start seeing and thinking things and hallucinate. She wouldn't be able to portray her role until the end and really, at this rate Koro-Sensei didn't care about the play anymore.

Kayano-san's head and shoulders went limp.

Seo must have laced the swords with the drug so that the substance would scatter around Kayano-san as he lashed them to her and have taken a drug too to nullify the Ketamine's effect.

"My swords are bestowed by a powerful spell. A small cut could paralyze the victim within seconds. A stab will ascertain death. Heh, weapons and spells of such a weak witch won't stand a chance against the superb chants of our excellent sorcerers from the castle. This is the end of you, runty witch!" Seo Shinji-sama sneered.

Koro-Sensei was about to get on his feet when the girl who was supposed to have collapsed by now stood high on her heels, hand on the side of her stomach where she was _'stabbed.'_ Her voice was ragged, but there was certainly bloodlust emanating from her.

"Not bad for a mere human," ... That wasn't on the script. "But not good either. You see— it takes a lot more of just stabs and _drugs_ to bring down a true magician like me."

This time with accuracy, Kayano-san lashed the whips and wrapped them around Seo's swords. She tugged at them and Seo lost his hold of the weapons. Kayano-san whisked the swords aside.

"I've withstood pain and suffering for so long; the way you people treat us magical creatures is infuriating. You never saw us as equals while in fact, we are more capable than you are."

 _'Right,'_ Kayano-san endured the excruciating pain of her tentacles all school year long without taking any maintenance and playing like it didn't hurt at all. Of course, a small amount of hallucinogenic drug wouldn't easily deter a veteran, strong actress like Akari Yukimura.

"H-How come—!" Kayano-san swung her whips near Seo's feet and he stumbled, falling on his butt with a petrified look in his face.

"Powerful curses and spells don't work on casters who don't know how to use them with style. You don't deserve such power. Get lost, human. It's not worth it to waste my magic to some filthy soul like you."

Seo then more than eagerly scrambled on his feet and ran away from the stage.

Kayano Majou-sama was left on her own, she let go of her whips and fell on her knees, still clutching at her side. She looked up, tears welling up on her eyes.

"Forgive me, Maou-sama. I was not able to fulfill my duty until the end. I hope... that I was some use for you..." her tears fell, she collapsed and there came a dramatic fade out.

The crowd broke into a low, slow clap.


End file.
